


Fire & Silk

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Broomsticks, Brother/Brother Incest, Everything's a Grey Area, M/M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Short, Sibling Incest, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slash, Slight Dirty Talk, Some angst, Swearing, The Black Family are known for some ghastly things, things cut off JUST as its getting good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: James has a little wager with Sirius and is slightly skeptical when Sirius eventually agrees.Regulus is hard pressed to find himself in what would be a compromising position. If he wasn't a Slytherin, or a Black, of which he happens to be both.And James? At this point he's just along for the ride.





	Fire & Silk

**Author's Note:**

> For the Title Prompt: Fire and Silk.  
>  This prompt was swirling around for a while but I didn't know what to do with it so this happened.

He breathed the sensation of whispering wind and the smell of fresh grass as he flew through the air; fire on a broom. Alas, he had more pressing matters were to be attended. Matters like this fucking bet Potter was waging. 

Sirius dipped his broom, pulling up short of the muddy Quidditch pitch. James was hot on heels heels, landing a millisecond later.  
"Don't want to get your little heels muddy, do we, Black?" He stood a hair's breadth from Sirius' Quidditch boots. James barked out a laugh that reverberated around the pitch before surreptitiously glancing about him for teachers. 

Once he was satisfied there weren't any on the grounds, James continued in a low whisper. "Fancy a wager, then?"  
"What type?" Sirius raised a brow, whenever James said wager like that Sirius had learnt to grow suspicious.  
His smile relaxed when James shrugged.   
"It's just a bet mate, c'mon."  
"Yeah. Yeah, alright, you're on."

It started out like it usually did; jump in the black lake, try to kiss the Giant Squid, ditch-the-snitch broom races.   
And then James had to take it too far. 

"I dare you to take a turn in the cabbages with Regulus."  
Sirius stopped walking. "Excuse you?"  
"Yeah go on, for a laugh mate."  
"I'm not buggering my brother. That's disgusting Jamie."   
They took the longest winding road up to the castle, broomsticks slung over their shoulders. 

"C'mon. You never turn down a bet."  
"Not for a million galleons."  
"You don't have a million galleons."

They were nearing the castle now and James looked thoughtful.   
"Okay." He said simply, heading off to the broom shed before wandering back towards the front door.   
Whenever James said okay, Sirius knew he was in trouble. James Potter never simply let a subject drop.   
"You're too much of a pussy." He finally decided. "That's why you won't do it."  
"What, no." 

Would you rather Evan's instead?"  
Sirius swore he felt himself throw up in his mouth a little bit. "No thanks, mate."  
"So. You won't do Evan's either?" It was hard for James to keep the tinge of gratitude out of his voice. He was obsessed with cuffing the Evan's chick but she just wouldn't put out. "Best to keep it in the family, aye?"

"Alright. Fine. But you have to watch"  
"Kinky are we Black?" James cocked a brow at his counterpart.  
"I bet you wouldn't kiss me." Sirius' eyes were dark and wicked as James toed the gravel, deliberating.   
It was Sirius' smirk that allowed James to let go. Or maybe it was the throbbing in his groin, or how his hands looked good tangled in Sirius' hair.

His mouth was warm and wet as he bared down on Sirius, pushing him up against the flagstones. Dark curls fell in his eyes, around the frames of his glasses, and under the bridge of his nose when he pulled away.  
"That wasn't so arduous was it Black?"  
"Fuck you, Potter." Sirius spat. They were eye to eye and heat was running through Sirius' veins he just wanted to grab James by the throat and-   
Something snapped inside him.

This game was no longer a teasing bet schoolboys played. Sirius saw it as a challenge. One that would test his patience and his pride. At least that was his train of thought when he started to storm off. "Fuck this. I'm not backing down from a dare so I can hear you gloat."

James went racing after Sirius, barrelling through the front doors of the castle and skirting around a third year before realising he needed to change direction. Sirius was heading to the dungeons.   
He was actually going to follow through with it?! 

James sure as hell wasn't going to miss this chance to taunt his best mate.

James burst into the Slytherin common room, causing Sirius to jump, pulling away from the other black haired man, before shrugging and melding their lips once more, fingers tangling in a silky, half open shirt. They looked amazing together. 

"Did James put you up to this?" Regulus' eyes widened as he pulled away.  
"Reggie... Don't-" Sirius scraped his nails through Regulus' already tousled hair. "We- we had a bet."

"And what if I don't do it." Regulus' eyes were wicked with a glint of mischievousness. A Black trait, no doubt. Sirius' bore the same expression on a multitude of occasions.   
"Then I'll have to spank you". Sirius said, simply. He would have been shocked if it wasn't he who had uttered it.   
"Will you?" Regulus looked doe-like, his eyes going wide as he put on a facade for his present company, eyes half hidden under thick dark lashes. "Maybe if I'm good..." He said, softly.  
Sirius was in awe at the scene in front of him, Regulus sinking to his knees, silken shirt falling down his shoulder, exposing his sharp collar bone. His neck was exposed too, the long line of his throat almost obscene. 

He wanted him. Sirius needed his hands in Reggie's hair and those plump, playful lips stretched wide over his cock. He needed it enough to actually unzip his flies. He thought he'd have backed out by now but a fire ignited inside of him as Reggie writhed a little, untouched. Whining.   
"Reggie?" His voice was barely audible. "Is it okay if James stays, if James sees more of you, just like this, looking just like this for me baby."

"mmmm", Sirius assumed the murmur was one of assent as it vibrated across his still clothed, half-hard erection. 

James smirked, hand already snaking to his crotch.  
"Eager are you, Black?" It didn't matter which one he was talking to, he was sure to get the name right. "Well then, why don't you two put on a show."


End file.
